


A Mad Kurt Hummel is a bad Kurt Hummel

by anjelly_fizzy



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 07:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3319829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anjelly_fizzy/pseuds/anjelly_fizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt is mad at Sebastian! But Sebastian doesn't know why! <br/>WANING SWEARING!  <br/>I DON'T OWN GLEE AND ALL THAT JAZZ!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mad Kurt Hummel is a bad Kurt Hummel

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I have posted, i have being working on something but have loaded of testes and I taught I would write this small fix for you guys sorry for not posting in so load!!!! I have a fic coming so would come out near the end of February!

"God Sebastian Smythe, I wish I never met your meerkat face in the first place" Kurt scream throwing a lamp on the floor, in their apartment of only 2 weeks old. 

You might be wondering 'Why does Sebastian Smythe have an apartment with Kurt Hummel?' Well, its simple really, Two years after both boys graduated from there colleges, Sebastian from Harvard and Kurt from Parson School For Design (Didn't go to NYADA in this). 

Both boys bumped in to each other in a coffee shop around the corner from both of their apartments. They started talking, this carried on for a few weeks until Kurt invited Sebastian around for dinner that friday, from there the start of this beautiful relationship started. Then 2 and a half years later they got an apartment together now 2 weeks later Kurt is having this tantrum about nothing. 

"Kurt why are you so fucking mad at me, I have done nothing wrong" Sebastian shouted as loud as Kurt. 

"I am sorry of course you did nothing wrong, I'm the bitchy Kurt, its all my fault" Kurt shouted louder than before, with tears running down his face. He kept throwing things from boxes on the floor. 

Sebastian thought he had seen Kurt mad but he was wrong, this is the angriest he has seen the other boy. Sebastian took a calming breath knowing getting mad is only going to make things worst. 

"Kurt, babe calm down" Sebastian said with his hands in the air, taking slow steps towards Kurt.

"Don't you 'Babe' me you whore!" That was like a punch to the gut but Sebastian just ignored it.

"Okay, then what should I call you?" Sebastian asked still taking slows steps towards Kurt until he was an arms distance from Kurt. 

"How about a needy little slut who can't go a minuet without a cock in his arse" Kurt said dropping to the floor and pulling his legs to his chest and started crying freely. 

Sebastian had heard them words before but he couldn't put his finger on it. He started looking around hoping he would see the answer to why Kurt was acting like this. 

But all he could see was broken glass, and random things everywhere; Just like it was when he come home from work a few minutes ago. 

Sebastian bent down to Kurt's level and put a hand on Kurt's should but when Kurt moved away it hurt more than him calling Sebastian a whore, more than when his brother hit him for been gay, even more than when Kurt broke up with him the first time. 

But all them times Sebastian was remind that Kurt only called him a whore cuz he was trying to find something that would hurt Sebastian on purpose, when his brother hit Sebastian, Sebastian's father kicked him out the house saying 'I didn't raise a homophobic dick head' and Kurt screamed "I love you" after they broke up the first time making Sebastian know that they were not really broken up it was just a bump in the road. 

But this time there was nothing, no reminder, no father to kick someone out and no random "I love you" this was Kurt who really didn't want Sebastian to touch him and it hurt, it really fucking hurt.

*This is no time for  your own pity party not when Kurt is having his own* Sebastian thought and started shaking his head to get the thoughts away from him. 

Sebastian grabbed Kurt by the chin and forced Kurt to look at him. And what he saw in them eyes was like a punch in the gut, Kurt looked heart broken, Sebastian had done something that would break the love of his lives heart. 

"Kurt" Seemed like the only word Sebastian could say right now. "Please, tell me what happened"

That seemed to have broken Kurt. As he started sobbing freely into Sebastian's chest. 

After a few minutes later Kurt's cries turned in to soft whimpers, Sebastian didn't say anything as he knew Kurt was trying to find the right words to say, as he was doing that cute pout thing, he does when he can't explain something. 

"I woke up early to make breakfast and I made your favourite, but you just walked out with no goodbye kiss, not anything it was like I wasn't even standing there and you just walked away from me," As Kurt said this he moved so he could face away from Sebastian but Sebastian cupped the side of Kurt's face and forced Kurt to look in his eyes. "It hurt a bit but I knew you had a big case so you were just really busy."

Sebastian felt like an idiot, this morning he had smelt the breakfast from the shower and was running to get changed but then he got a call from David saying there was an important meeting about the case and needed him ASAP, he had run right out without saying goodbye or sorry, not even one fucking word!

"Later on, you know I had that big project at vogue, Mrs Tanna came in my office screaming how it was one of the worst pieces of work I have ever done. But even then I brushed it off and said I will do better, when I tried to get lunch the cafe was closed so I had a granola bar to eat. Then there were no cabs and I missed the subway so I had to walk home and it was pouring with rain, when I got home I saw we had no hot water as after you had a shower, I forgot to turn it on for when we got back, So I had a cold shower."

Sebastian's heart went out for Kurt, he had bad days but this seem to be the king of all of them. Still something told Sebastian it got worse and somehow involved him.

"Then when I came out I went to sleep on the couch but the couch broke, so I thought I'll make some tea and watch dvd's in bed but I knocked the tea cup in bed and everything felt like it was breaking nothing was going right for me, but then half an hour ago you called...."

Sebastian remembered that he was going to be 20 minutes late and would come home 30 minutes later than normal and called Kurt to tell him that, but he doesn think he could have said anything to offend Kurt. 

Kurt had stop talking and instead started to chew his bottom lip, needing to know what he said Sebastian's thumb started rubbing at Kurt's lip coaxing it out, when it did Kurt took a deep breath trying to steady himself. 

"I was sitting on the stool with a milkshake, when I got your call I was so happy as you always make me feel better on my worst day and I couldn't wait until I saw you later, but then you said you were coming later and all the weight that was there before the call came rushing back, but thats fine you told me about the late nights before we got together and I know it not you fault...." 

Kurt had stopped talking again and he knew Kurt wouldn't be so mad just for a late night, mainly because he has stayed away for whole nights sometimes. He gently squeeze Kurt's cheek which he was still holding in his hand. 

"I was just about to cut the phone when I heard you didn't, I thought you were talking to me so i listened, but then I heard someone said  _"Is that your boyfriend?"_ and I really wanted to know what you said about me so I carried on listening when you said, **_"The one and only Kurt Hummel"_** but then there was a pause and you said _**"He's just a needy little slut who can't go a minute without a dick up his arse"**_ And that's when all of today really hit me and if it was just that comment I would have been pissed but it just feels more heavy and I couldn't keep it in"

Kurt started cuddling in to Sebastian, crying softer and quitter than before as if he had no more tears left. 

Sebastian tried so hard to remember why he said that, he knew hew would never call Kurt that, well if they were having sex and no one was around to hear he would but never behind Kurt's back like that.

And click he remembered and he started chuckling, when Kurt moved away Sebastian could tell Kurt was going to slap him and grabbed the smaller boys wrist in the air.

"Let go of me Sebastian, I don't want to talk too you," Kurt got free and stood up, Sebastian got up slower. 

Sebastian took slow steps towards Kurt, while Kurt took steps backwards until his back hit the wall and couldn't run away as Sebastian was holding him there with his body weight.

Sebastian raised his hand and with his finger tip's glided down to Kurt's neck, as Kurt turned his head away from Sebastian he gave the taller boy easy access to his neck. 

Sebastian slowly peck Kurt's neck releasing a gasp from the other boy, he licked a strip from the base of Kurt's neck to his ear.

"Kurt, I love you, you know that right" Sebastian whispered in Kurt's ear, making Kurt shiver.

"Yes," Kurt said breathier than he would have liked.  

"You know I would never call you that in front of other people, or behind your back" He started kneading both of Kurt's bottom cheeks with his hands. 

"I thought I did," Kurt said trying not to grind his hip in to Sebastian, as due to all the late nights they hadn't had sex in over a week now and thats the longest they have ever gone.

"I didn't, and I still will never" Sebastian whispered in to Kurt's ear again. 

"But I heard you.." Kurt tried to argue,

"No, you heard me call one of my co-workers 'a needy little slut who can't go a minute without a cock up his arse' when he started flirting with the new guy!" Sebastian said into Kurt's ear. 

When Kurt went stiff  Sebastian knew it was because Kurt was embarrassed that he made such a fuss over nothing. Sebastian moved his head to look at Kurt but Kurt wasn't looking at him, Sebastian took his left hand of Kurt's butt and move Kurt's face to look at him. 

He was right Kurt was bright red, "Kurt say something?" He knew if he just called Kurt out on his embarrassment, Kurt would block of more. 

"I am sorry" Kurt said looking into Sebastian's eyes.

"No, Kurt I am, I made you worry and made you feel horrible about your self for no reason, Kurt you are the most beautiful and sexiest man I have ever had the pleasure to meet and I love you and if I make you feel anything but that slap me," Sebastian said with so much honesty that Kurt jumped in Sebastian's arms. 

"God I love you so much Sebastian, I can't believe I thought you said that about me!" Kurt said in Sebastian's neck. 

Sebastian pick Kurt up bridal style, and started walking to their bedroom "Now I guess I have to show you how beautiful and sex you truly are!" 

That night Sebastian worshiped Kurt's body, kissing every inch of skin he could reach, making Kurt feel as if he was on top of the world.


End file.
